


A Hell of Exchange

by ItIsIsaTv



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bath Sex, Cunnilingus, Demons, Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Jealousy, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, Multi, Music, Musicals, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsIsaTv/pseuds/ItIsIsaTv
Summary: Alice is a 28 years old woman that suddenly starts a new life in hell. Devildoom is definitely a different place to be at, but meeting the demon brothers, an old sorcerer and the devil prince wasn't exactly on her plans to begin with.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	1. Nothing but a Heartache

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Solomon tattooed](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/679225) by Angye. 



Alice was a normal woman, nothing really different from other people. She was pretty small, petit would fit well if she didn't have that brazilian body, rocking a short bob with bangs and half black hair, half white hair. Alice worked at an IT company, so there was plenty of freedom for her to enjoy crazy hair colours and hair styles, but not only that, there was also the “working from home” thing going on. We could say that she was well off on her own.

After coming back from some appointments, she laid down on the bed and got her phone. There was this new game called “Obey me!” from the company “Shall we date?” and it was a date sim where you could play around with 7 demon brothers, angels, a sorcerer and the devil prince himself. Of course the idea of the game was quite captivating and she soon got addicted to it, farming cards, enjoying the story mode and so far everything was good, but on a sunday morning she suddenly woke up at a really different place. That’s when Devildoom “happened” and the first thing that came to her mind is that her hair was going to be messy as hell -quite literally if we can play around with that- but as far as she could notice, there wasn’t any change on her body on the firsts weeks and also after that. It seemed like her time had stopped completely, so the new preoccupations were dealing with the demon brothers. Alice really enjoyed playing around with them, but in the end they all acted like teenagers and she was expecting a little bit more of intimacy with them, although it seemed that Mammon was going to explode whenever she came too close to him -even tho he had loads of contracts with other witches-, Beel were always worried about food, Belphie wanted to sleep, Satan was more focused on his books, Asmo had that “I’m the prettiest of them all” attitude with him and forgot to make any moves, Leviathan was an otaku and Lucifer… Well. He was too busy devoting his whole attention to Diavolo. 

They had fun together, I mean, she was truly inside a date sim with the demon brothers that she wanted to date, but they looked like young boys and somehow she became frustrated with time. Now, the only way she knew how to put her feelings outside was through music but she didn’t want anyone listening to the melodies she would sing. You see, Alice really liked singing, but she didn’t feel comfortable doing that back at the dorm, so she had to look for some quiet place to do that and finally, after 3 months going to RAD she found a really hidden class that no one seemed to visit and had loads of instruments there. 

[ **House of Lamentation chat** ]

_ Alice: “Sup brothers, soooo I kinda have some business and I’ll be at RAD for a while, ok?” _

_ Levi: “It is related to anime?” _

_ Asmo: “Of course not, only you lose your time with that.” _

_ Asmo: “Maybe our beautiful Alice is finally having an affair?” _

_ Mammon: “WHAT?!? AN AFFAIR?!? NO!! YOU CAN’T!” _ _   
_ _ Alice: “Wtf Mammon. Why can’t I?” _

_ Lucifer: “...” _

_ Lucifer: “You’re having an affair?” _

_ Alice: “I am not.” _ _   
_ _ Mammon: “WHAT IS HIS NAME?” _

_ Belphie: “I agree, what is his name?” _

_ Alice: “Guys, please.” _

_ Alice: “Seriously, I’m just trying to study. Stop that freaking affair stuff.” _

_ Satan: “Oh, depending on what you’re studying, I could actually join you or at least recommend some books” _

_ Alice: “Thanks Satan, I would really appreciate it, but maybe some other time.” _

_ Mammon: “IF YOU’RE NOT HAVING AN AFFAIR, WHY HAVE YOU ASKED YOU CAN’T HAVE AN AFFAIR?!?” _

_ Alice: “I mean, what’s the problem? I'm a 28 years old woman, I’m healthy and it’s not like I’m dating someone. I just wanted to know why you are so fixated on this when you were the one who went partying with the succubus when Lucifer told you not to.” _

_ Lucifer: “...” _

_ Mammon: “ _ _ Yiikes!!! _ _ ”  _

_ Lucifer: “Mammon…” _

_ Mammon: “Gotta go, bye” _

_ Beel: “Bring some burgers on your way back, please” _

_ Alice: “Gotcha”  _

_ Lucifer: “Don’t be late for dinner.” _

_ Alice: “Yes sir!” _ __   
  


She sighed with relief when the conversation came to an end, and went to the bench close to the piano to sit there. Finally, peace and she wouldn’t be heard, just because Alice made sure that there was no one at the hallways. 

\- Well… I guess I can play this piano, or would it play itself alone? - the girl asked herself out loud and got her answer at the same time.

The piano played 3 notes, as if recognizing her voice. Then it played a riff, maybe trying to be a little funny in the end. Alice looked close to the piano and chuckled, amazed by the idea that she could ask for a song.

\- Ok, if you can play yourself, then let’s start a duet. I’ll be singing and you do the instrumental part, can we work this way? -  **_she spoke in high spirits and the piano played two notes, as if it were agreeing with her._ ** \- Nice! Ok, ok, this is great, lemme see… Oh, ok!! I know what I want. This one is easy, although I don’t really think there’s Disney's princess here but as you are a magic piano… Let’s start with a simple one: I Wonder, from sleeping beauty.

As soon as she said the music, the piano stopped completely, as if it were waiting for her to start and so she did, thinking on the back of her head that it might not work.

**_I wonder, I wonder, I wonder why_ **

**_Each little bird has someone to sing to_ **

**_Sweet things to a gay little love melody?_ **

Her voice was a beautiful soprano tone, sweet, melodic and harmonic. At least that was something that the “crazy it girl with strange hair colours” had within herself and no one knew. Not the type of secret that she would go there, telling everyone. 

Actually, that wasn’t supposed to be a secret, but she never told anyone about going to singing classes because… Well, why would she say something? 

When Alice sang the first “ **I wonder** ”, the piano played as a back vocal, right after she finished the sentence. A bright smile could be seen on her face at that moment, so she kept singing and the instrument kept playing. 

**_I wonder, I wonder if my heart keeps singing_ **

**_Will my song go winging to someone who'll find me_ **

**_And bring back a love song to me?_ **

It was a short song, but she also made sure to sing the “vocalizing” part of the move, and so did the instrument. 

\- That’s amazing!! I can’t believe you actually knew this song!! Omg, I’m totally coming back for more… Do the other instruments here also play along by themselves? - And then, Alice looked back to the bass, drumns, xylophone, guitar, acoustic guitar and the other instruments placed there.

It seemed like it all understood what she was asking, because each one played a note, which made Alice laugh like a child in a candy store.

Outside the class, someone chuckled really low, but kept leaning over the wall to hear what was going to be sung after.


	2. Pretty Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice is angry and finally snapped, but this have a different effect from what she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the kudos <3 This chapter was not supposed to be second, buuuuuuut it’s Mammon’s birthday already and omg I really needed to put this over here so, in the end, we shall play together with our greedy demon <3 It’s the first anniversary since the game was launched, so I wanted to make it special in my own way.

After the “music class”, Alice went back home normally and kept coming over the next few days to play around, but the problem is that Mammon is very greedy and needy of attention so things started to scalate quite quickly. It was friday night when Mammon went to Alice’s room to call her for dinner.

\- Alice! Oi!! Human!!! -He knocked the door 3 times

\- I heard you already, I’m just finishing dressing myself up…

\- How long will ya take, everyone is waiting for ya already!! - he knocked twice more.

Angry, she stopped what she was doing and simply opened the door. Alice was still missing her shorts, but using an oversized t-shirt. Looking at her, Mammon took some time to enjoy the view and watch her closely, without saying another word - but blushing heavily-.

\- I said I’m finishing dressing myself, you’ve been craving for too much attention these times, don’t you have your succubus friends to actually fulfill your needs? - She said while brushing her hair and then looking for the shorts.

\- Ah… U-uh… hm… O-Oi, y-ya don’t need to mention ‘em… Imma need to remind ya that The Great Mammon is here now? 

\- No need. I’m not blind and you’ve been staring at my butt for a while now, almost putting holes on me. Ok, I’m done. Let’s go.

\- O-Oi!! I didn’t put holes on ya!!! It’s ya fault f-for being naked in front of me… 

Alice rolled her eyes, grabbing Mammon’s wrist and taking him together to the dinning hall. When the finally seated, everyone started to eat, the conversation was ok, nothing much different for the amenities that were once spoken, but Mammon kept on asking why did Alice have to stay out so long after school, what was her business and so on, and man did it make her angry.

This was supposed to be ok, but they didn’t have any kind of special relationship aside from the fact that Mammon keeps saying he is “her first” -demon with a pact-.  _ Why is he being so stubborn these days? What’s the point?  _

Mammon: Oi, pay attention, The Great me is talking to ya!

Asmo: Mammon, don’t you think you’ve been asking too much by now? What if Alice is not comfortable telling you about her affair?

Alice: Oh my god, here we go again with the affair stuff, please don’t.

Levi: LOLOLOL A normie like you  _ totally _ would have an affair at school like one of those shoujo anime ~

Satan: I’m not so sure about the romance in anime, Leviathan. Life is quite different from it, to be honest…

Belphie: I don’t really think she has enough to actually go after an affair, Mammon.

Mammon: Ya right, she doesn’t, because The Great Mammon would never allow it too!

Alice glared at Belphie and turned silent, that was the last drop of water she needed to actually fill her cup. How dare he say that she didn’t have the guts to go after an affair? Maybe he was right, but admitting this would make her even angrier. 

Lucifer noticed the silence that overcame the dining table and was just about to say something to end the annoyance his brothers were up to, when Alice snapped. She got up hitting the table and grabbed Belphie’s cheeks with a hand. 

\- Maybe this is not your business, Belphegor. As far for you, Mammon. - she then loosen her grip on Belphie’s face and turned to Mammon, stomping between his thighs. 

Everyone was silent at that moment, even Lucifer himself couldn’t bear to speak a word, but there was a difference from only being amazed by the situation itself. You see, demons had a really unique characteristic about them, the higher the hierarchy, the higher the instinct. Mostly, they get excited by a prey, nothing that comes easy is fun for them, it has to be something difficult, the bigger the catch, the better. 

\- You go spreading that you’re my first to everyone that you can boast about, but let me gently remind you that you’re not. And may never be, because my patience with you runned low enough. - The contract pact that she had on her right hand glimmered and then Alice left the dining room, going directly to her own room. 

All the 7 demon brothers couldn’t speak for a while, but they all had something in common, their eyes shined. That’s what clicked inside each one of the boys. Lucifer was exhaling pure pride, **_who dare she speak that way with Mammon in front of him? Maybe it was time for her to be disciplined_ ** .

Beelzebub felt hungry in a way he never felt before **_. Maybe Alice would be a great meal for him to taste._ ** Belphegor never felt so woke than now **_, maybe he should just bring that insolent human to the dreamlands with him and show her a trick or two_ ** .

Asmodeus was pure lust. His eyes were shining a beautiful pink color and he licked his lips **_thinking how she would look so good under him, pleading for his body to finish her._ ** Leviathan just went blank, he envied that so-called -and fake- affair **_, he wanted to wrap his tail around Alice’s neck and do all the nasty stuff he saw at those hentais._ ** Satan was angry. Like,  **really angry.** **_He wanted to chase her down and choke her, show who’s in charge._ **

As for Mammon, he’s eyes glimmered with greed.  **_He never wanted something so bad, she just toyed around with him, she needed to be put in her place and it was definitely under him, not closer to any other man, angel or demon_ ** .

Alice was just angry and wasn’t exactly predicting her future after turning on the demon brothers -not that she knew that, tho-, so she went to her room and closed the door. After a long night of sleep, she woke up early in the morning and went to the dining room to have her breakfast, but something was off.

Everyone was already there, waiting, their eyes fixed on her when she first entered the room. Feeling a little bit chilly thanks to the strange atmosphere, Alice said a quiet “good morning”, mumbling while accommodating herself to start eating. Not a word was spoken during the breakfast, so she suddenly felt the urge to get up and leave as quickly as possible. Maybe she overdid last night? Is that why everyone was so… strange? 

There was no reason for her to stay silent and keep on eating, she was full now and should get going. As soon as she got up, Lucifer's voice could be heard in a lower pitch than the normal.

\- Alice, I’ll escort you to the school, today. 

\- hm? Ah, no need, is quite close so I can go by myself 

\- I said… - his voice getting lower, sounding more like an order now - that I’ll escort you. So wouldn’t you wait by your room? 

\- ...o-oh, ok…? 

None of the brothers said anything, but they kept on looking directly to her as if they were feeling hungry or if they needed something. Alice was a little frightened by Lucifer, now. Maybe he was angry about something and decided to blow this up on her? 

Nothing that she could recall she was involved. Maybe he was just trying to be a little bit overprotective, after all, he was like a strict mom towards everyone. She shrugged and gave a nod with her head, then went to her room to grab what she needed to go to school. 

Before Lucifer arrived, Mammon was standing still in front of her door. His eyes devoured her with a single look.

\- I’ll come with ya and Lucifer. 

\- No need - She answered dryly, still angry from last night, but noticed a shimmer in his eyes.

Before Mammon could speak something, Lucifer arrived and Alice went with him, without looking the avatar of Greed in the eyes. 

The following days were a little bit strange, the brothers seemed to be acting different towards her, a little more clingy, maybe they felt bad for annoying her, but that didn’t really matter now. She was convinced that it was time for her vengeance. Looking for some old videos and pictures on her old smartphone, she could transfer them to her D.D.D. and now it was time to use the Devilgram. 

She posted a video of herself in a -really small- black dress with a boob and legs harness, using black sheep horns and a devil tail. The video was about her showing off her cosplay, while pushing the dress a little bit up, almost showing her panties. 

“A small #tb when I was still at the Human world, cosplaying as one of my fellows classmates. Maybe I would work out just fine as a devil” was the caption she posted with the video. 

Alice didn’t have a single idea on how this would affect the brothers, she just wanted to make Mammon a little jealous -although later on she would understand a little bit better the impact of her cosplay- and it seemed that it had worked. Not only the amount of likes almost exploded, some comments were rather  _ hot  _ towards her. 

[ **Devilgram comments** ]

_ 72Sorcerer: Never expected you cosplaying, but you seem the type of demon that I would love to make a pact with; _

_ Simeon: A beautiful demon, but I wish you could actually try some angel-cosplay next time! _

_ Asmobaby: Would you give me the pleasure to look your cosplay a little bit closer? _

And those were the most fun, but there were some of her classmates that made her laugh a little bit, imagining their faces the next day at school. Not long after publishing the video and reading the comments, she could hear a knock at her door.

She got up from her bed and opened the door, seeing Mammon there. “ **_It worked!”_ ** She thought, but the Avatar of Greed didn’t give much space for her to speak. He forced his entry in her room and closed the door behind him.

\- What are you here for, Mammon? - Alice crossed her arms in front of her chest. 

\- Stop provoking me. Ya’re mine and mine alone. - His head was down and he spoke in a low growl. 

\- I’m yours? Since when? What have you made to earn me like that? 

\- I’m ya first demon. - His voice started to become a warning and that thrilled her in a  _ sexual way _ .

\- You’re only the first demon that I made a pact with and nothing more, Mammon. If that’s what you came to say to me, then please, get going. - Alice went for the door knob, but Mammon grabbed her wrist. 

He wasn’t in his human form anymore, she could see his horns and all that skin and white marks showing up. Suddenly she felt goosebumps, gulping on her dry saliva, as she looked at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to god the next chapter will be full of smut, but I had to build up things in a different way than expected because I'm a fool and I love a Dom!Mammon. I'll try to update until the end of this week   
> If you want to suggest something or just give me feedback, feel free to comment or to find me on my twitter (@itisisatv) :>

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys have fun with Alice, she's my OC from Obey Me and I was HEAVENLY inspired to start this fic thanks to Angye's drawing of Solomon full of tattoos. I loved that idea so much that I HAD to start this.  
> This is like my first fanfic ever in english. Sorry for any mistake!   
> Soon enough there will be a lot more of music and some jealousy too


End file.
